A World Between, The Forgotten World
by hydra man.EXE
Summary: Life has given Demyx a second chance to aid the keyblade wielder in their search for the other world. No Flames, please enjoy
1. Prologue

Decided to take some time off of Mega Man and focus on new stuff. Check this on out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Soft does.

CH.1

Prologue

The dark sea was quiet, from the time it was created to the time the keyblade wielders rested on its shoreline. It was said the heartless were given this world as their home and even created there from the hearts that lost their ways to Kingdom Hearts; however, the Organization used it for their own use. It was there the nobodies were created, here in the blackened world of darkness, the very world that housed the terrifying heartless. The original six scientists that were under Ansem the Wise found this world to be their home, their sanctuary from the two realms that rejected them because of their incomplete state. The six found six more beings that were just like them, incomplete, so they formulated a plan to use Kingdom Hearts to get their original hearts back that were stolen by the darkness. Because of this, the beings formed their own family, their own team, Organization XII. Doing their times together, they learned about each others attitudes, plans for the future, some even becoming great friends. That was, until they found him, the keybearer's nobody. They took him in, trained, clothed him, and made him one of them. They soon became Organization XIII, the people that collected hearts so they could find a heart to call their own.

These were the names of those nobodies.

01: Xemnas – The Superior

02: Xigbar – The Freeshooter

03: Xaldin – The Whirlwind Lancer

04: Vexen – The Chilly Academic

05: Lexaeus – The Silent Hero

06: Zexion – The Cloaked Schemer

07: Saïx – The Luna Diviner

08: Axel – The Flurry of Dancing Flames

09: Demyx – The Melodious Nocturne

10: Luxord – The Gambler of Fate

11: Marluxia – The Graceful Assassin

12: Larxene – The Savage Nymph

13: Roxas – The Key of Destiny

They planned to use Roxas to gather these hearts for them for possessed the keyblade. But one day, Roxas betrayed the Organization and left, leaving the last twelve members to switch to an alternative pawn, Sora. Xemnas sent Marluxia and five other members to Castle Oblivion to confront the wielder and use him as their own weapon. That is, until Marluxia had other ideas. He planned to use Naminé, another nobody that had the ability to create and even take away memories of Sora and those that are close to him. IT was going smoothly until Axel stepped in. He betrayed Marluxia be striking down Vexen when he was weak and even let the Riku Replica take the life of Zexion. Riku even intervened into the castle and rid the place of the last member, Lexaeus.

Sora finally took down Larxene and Marluxia after the run-in with Axel, which led to him letting Naminé put him into a sleeping trance to restore his memory. One year past and soon Sora and company re-emerged into the real world to finish off the rest of the Organization. Axel helped Sora during the fight to enter The World That Never Was which ended in him sacrificing himself to save Sora from the Dusk attack. Sora, emitting with sadness towards the loss of his comrade, entered the world to finish the job.

One by one, they all fell. Except, Roxas become one with Sora, finally feeling complete after all this time in the Organization. Now, others may think that this would be a story about the most favored or most popular ones. They would even think that the story is about their past or even what would be expected to happen if their plan succeeded.

They are wrong.

This story is about the one member that was looked down on for his ability to find the one thing that made him feel whole; this is the rebirth and new life of Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne. The one that will aid Sora on his conquest into the world of darkness once again to save both realms from the evil that plans to open the one door that would end it all, The Wondering Abyss, a place of nothing that not even the nobodies could survive in.

This is his adventure, his life, his own path that he walks with to aid Sora and company.

End Prologue

Words from the author:

What do you think so far? I'm still a little new at this and open for new ideas on Demyx's journey into his new life. PM me if you have ideas.


	2. Rebirth

People reviewed and asked for more so they get more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Ch. 2

Rebirth

-Demyx's POV-

I was floating…….in the darkness

I felt nothing…I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't even move.

A single nobody was floating in the dark sea not even bothering moving, not even bothering to try and struggle. His eyes were closed yet he could still see as if his eyes were wide open. He was in an Organization XIII cloak that was a little torn up at the bottom, black boots, black gloves, and was wearing a silver necklace. The nobody had sapphire like eyes with a hint of green around his Iris, golden brown hair that was spiked and pulled back into a mullet. As he was drifting, he started remembering what happened to him, his first encounter with the Organization, his time with them, the pranks he pulled on them, the missions he went on, and then his death by Sora.

Sora…

Hearing that name boiled his blood, the one person that caused the death of his friends. He was mad and yet……he couldn't bring himself to actually hate the kid. Sure his friends did not deserve to die, and all they wanted was their hearts back, but what they did was wrong. While considering these facts in the water, he felt his hand touch a sandy earth.

I looked up to see myself on the familiar beach, the waves crashing against the rocks, the sand as black as ashes, it was peaceful. Slowly, I managed to crawl further onto the beach, away from the water so I could rest. Then, I ran out of energy and slipped into a deep sleep.

Dream Sequence

_A nobody……_

"_Who's there?"_

Demyx looked around in the darkness for the owner of the voice, but there was no one there, it was empty.

_One without a heart……._

"_Who are you!?"_

_You are something that never was, why do you still wish to live?_

"_Because I choose to, just because I have no heart doesn't mean I can't exist!"_

_Ah, but do you want one?_

That question caught Demyx off-guard. Yes he wanted a heart, yet he couldn't just get a heart, he wanted the one his somebody lost. He decided to get the voice to keep spilling the beans.

"…_.What?"_

_A heart to call your own, one that can fill that emptiness inside you. The one you lost is long gone, turned to the shadows it did. However…I can give you a new heart, one which you can write your own story in, like your own personal book._

"…………"

Demyx thought about this for a moment. This was just too easy, usually there's a catch involved.

_I ask you again, do you wish for a heart?_

"…_Yes… but what's the catch?"_

_Your assistance is needed in the real world, a great war is coming, one that can end life as we know it. You must help the ones that dwells in the light and the darkness to vanquish this great evil. _

"_I should've guessed…."_

_Do you accept this?_

After awhile of thinking, Demyx answered the anonymous voice.

"_I accept"_

_Very well then……_

A figure garbed in a black trench coat and a mask stepped foreword and stretched his hand out. Demyx didn't know what he/she/it was doing until he saw the summoned keyblade. It was the Dark Keyblade that Xehanort's heartless used to unlock the hearts of others, seeing this was not a good sign to Demyx. However, before he could move, the figure plunged the keyblade into Demyx's chest cavity and turned it. The feeling was antagonizing and painful at the same time to the point that Demyx nearly screamed. The figure pulled the keyblade out of him after a few minutes and Demyx slopped to the ground holding his chest to feel that it was warm and that something was beating inside of him.

_Our deal is complete, awaken into the real world young Nocturne and save the universe of this evil._

The figure faded away and Demyx awoke.

-End Dream Sequence-

Demyx awakened to see that he was still on the dark shoreline. He looked around to see that everything was the same, like nothing was ever touched. He then thought back to the dream and just settled as it was just a dream. That was, until he felt his chest. He placed a hand right above the wound the figure had inflicted on him and found that it was beating.

"A heart."

"My own heart."

Demyx leaped for joy, finding that he was healed and started seeing if he could still use his sitar. He summoned it without a problem and played a small tune. Water formed around him and clones appeared before him, waiting for their orders. Demyx dismissed them and tried something else.

Nothing.

He tried again, hoping that he could still summon water attacks.

Still nothing.

Now Demyx was mad. Almost all of his powers were gone and he had to learn them all over again, to him that was just a waste of time. Stretching his arm out, he found he could still summon a dark gateway, but that was it, he could only use physical attacks, summon clones, and open gateways. All in all, he was still happy.

"Oh well, some things are best to be learned once more…….even if it took me A WHOLE YEAR," He shouted into the sky.

Once he was ready, he walked through the portal to begin his new adventure.

_Words from the Author._

_/Sorry that took so long to update, the seasons are coming and going and my school is piling up homework, tests, and projects to the max. I'll try to update whenever I can, so have a good one./_

_Oh, and the name is Nocturne, Got it Memorized?_


	3. Faded Memories

Sorry about the wait, school has been hell on earth and my job keeps calling me in. Still, the story is continuing starting now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only Jack and Crap….and Jack left town

CH.2 Faded Memories.

It was a pretty quiet day within Twilight Town; everyone was going about their business with not a care in the world while others were sparring in the sandlot, basically knocking each other out cold. The kids were laughing and playing in the streets over the watchful eyes of friends and family alike. As the main clock tower struck noon, a portal opened at the top allowing a certain person we all know and love to stumble out, nearly falling over the edge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" exclaimed Demyx as he tried to regain his balance. After acting like a bird for nearly thirty minutes, he was safely back on the ledge breathing like he just taken on Saïx while he was in berserker mode. Still breathing, Demyx took a look around to see which world he was on so he could start formulating his plan. However, as much of a good guy he is, he's too easy to scare and surprise. Case in point 

One time at the World That Never Was castle, Axel and Luxord pulled Demyx into a game of Russian roulette with a fake revolver, he spun it and it landed on the bullet which went off and gave him a bad headache. The bad thing was, the bullet was real.

Anyway, he stayed in the thinking position for what felt like hours until it happened. As he was thinking of the plan he felt a hand slam on his shoulder hard. This caused him to jump and scream as he fell over the edge of the clock tower and into a garbage bin. He popped out of the bin, spat out some coffee grinds, climbed out and used his summoning powers to call forth water to clean himself up. Once he was done, he set off into the town to see what he could scrounge up for his supposed mission.

"Hmmm…, this place has grown the last time I was here," He said to himself. He passed many shops that were still selling off armor and weapons until he came across a music shop that had a black and gold sitar in the display window. He stopped walking and drooled at the site of it. Reaching into his pocket, Demyx fished out a bag of munny.

"How much is it….," Demyx asked himself. He looked at the price tag and gasped at the numbers. 30,000 munny for the sitar and all he had was 29,581. Sighing in defeat, he put his pouch back and walked on. He came across a sign after a mile of walking that had a list of wanted ads. After thinking it over, he chose the help of removing bees and showed up at the site.

The woman that was there said, "Thank you for volunteering, these bees will not leave me alone, so please remove them." Demyx nodded and summoned his sitar. He started playing music as the bees swarmed around him, which was a bad idea on their part. Torrents of water shot at them, wetting their wings and their bodies, thus making them fall into the sewers. Demyx finished in just twenty seconds and was rewarded with over 500 munny from the lady. He leaped for joy and ran back to the music shop to purchase the sitar. However, once he got there, the shop was under attack by heartless and even worse, they had the sitar.

"NO," Demyx yelled, "You're not getting away with that!!" Summoning his own sitar, Demyx started fighting the heatless with the most dangerous water magic he could ever conjure up. Tons of water clones and swings from his sitar later, half of the heartless were gone and the one holding his prized sitar was shaking in fear of him. The shadows tried ganging up on him for a last ditch effort, but Demyx threw them off with a huge swing combined with a water blast which sent them slamming into walls and sending them back to the darkness.

The store owner thanked Demyx for his help and allowed him to take the sitar for free. However, when he went to grab it, the sitar transformed into a weird keychain and attached itself to his weapon. His sitar turned red and soon spike like blades came out of the neck, making it look like a gothic weapon after it added a little black to itself.

Demyx jaw dropped and said, "Wow, whatever that guy did, he really helped." He was soon on his way.

Words from the Author:

Not bad for coming back. My other story, Blades of Time, will be making a come back. So, y'all wait and see when I bring it out! If you do want more of this story, I'll need at least six reviews to continue.

Thanks!!

-----The Hydra King


	4. Hey!

Hey!

I'm back and it feels good! Ch.5 is short but the next chapters will be longer, I can promise that.

--hydra man.exe


	5. Images Within Fire

A World Between: The Forgotten World

Ch.3 – Images Within Fire

(Disclaimer: I do not own squat from the story, except for the weapons.)

The last time we saw our water boy was when the heartless attacked the music shop, but now we see him still wandering the quiet…………ok, the NEAR – quiet Twilight Town. As he traveled from one square to the next, he began seeing shadows the he thought was long forgotten in his past before he had faded away. As he traveled around the small square and up to the station, his thoughts turned to his sitar, wondering if the new power that stranger had meant came from this new heart he was blessed with. Still, he summoned the Gothic-looking sitar to his hands to examine.

He took a closer look at the body and shape of his instrument. The head of the weapon was shaped as a sphere with a single blade sticking out of the top, while small saw teeth ran along the outside edge of the neck before reaching the body. The body itself was blood red mixed with a nightmarish black which was no longer containing the Nobody symbol. Instead, he saw what looked like a large black shield with the imprint of a red moon painted on the main body as the more spear blades stuck out at the bottom to form a trident. Overall with the looks, he was impressed.

"Strange….was it my own power that created this," He reasoned, "Or was it the ability that man bestowed upon me?"

He strummed the strings to see that a ball of fire mixed with darkness formed in front of him. Grinning, the man started playing more notes to find that the darkness and fire took the form of himself, but wielding a spear. Demyx played more and more to see that this new clone followed every rhythm with grace but still thrusting and attacking with the spear. Wanting some fun, he sparred with his new double to a certain beat, matching blow to blow with it. The fire clone finally vanished after whispering these words to the now happy Demyx.

_Hellfire……_

He looked at the name as it engraved itself onto the left side of the sitar in gold.

"That was fun, now onto business."

He left the black mark on the ground and walked into the train station. Using what little he had left, our hero managed to purchase one ticket to the docks in order to move onto the next world, where he hoped to find the answers to his many questions. The ride was long and boring as he neared the docks. As he got off, he began looking around for a much suitable gummi ship he could borrow or snag off someone. His eyes soon fell upon one particular ship that resembled a Chinese dragon with two dragon head, mini gummi ships; his eyes widened and the smile on his face widened as well.

"Hello opportunity and goodbye walking," Our Hero said to himself as he "borrowed" the keys and codes for the _Dragon Talon_. The last we saw of Demyx, he was fleeing the angered owner and heading out into the cold parts of space and to find Sora.

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates! Don't kill me for it!


End file.
